


I Like What I Like

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Flirting, Fluff, Handcuffs, Insecure Daryl, M/M, Top Negan, bottom Shane Walsh, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Negan sees what three men in Alexandria need. Rick a fight, Daryl some praise, and Shane more submissive fucking. And sometimes they needed more.When did Negan ever do anything halfway?





	I Like What I Like

Negan scraped across the gate door of Alexandria causing Eugene and Tara to scramble to open the doors. It wasn’t pickup day but Negan leaned back only accompanied by Dwight and waited while whistling.

“Took you long enough!” Negan bellowed.

His deep taunting tone had Rick rushing to the leader. Meanwhile Shane walked down a different row of houses closed to them to continue “watch” and Daryl tried to keep calm, skinning the deer he brought back.

“Well Rick the prick miss me?”

“What are you doing here Negan?” Rick sighed out.

“Visiting you baby, what else? Now show me what that little trip you made yesterday produced.”

Rick wanted to walk away, cuss the man out but he walked on towards their shelter ignoring Negan's’ stupid whistling and that swagger. 

“Hold my girl.”

Rolling his eyes he took Negan’s bat almost dragging it along.

“Be gentle with her, she only likes it rough on Friday nights.” Negan winked.

Those damn eyes raked down Rick’s frame taking him in head to toe He slowed down trying to make Negan catch up so his ass wouldn’t be ogled but the Savior caught on.

“Well I know my way but sometimes I do like to be led.” Negan laughed out.

Black jeans hugging in just the right spots had Negan wanting to just touch it.

“This is it? A flat bottle of sprite and a box of granola bars? You got to be fucking me.”

“We still have two days, it was a bad run. I fell in a creek.”

Negan snorted. “Well that’s one way to get a stiff Rick wet.”

“Negan.”

“Don’t Negan me Rick. Chill a little.”

Blue eyes  
Baby's got blue eyes  
Like a deep blue sea  
On a blue blue day  
Blue eyes  
Baby's got blue eyes  
When the morning comes  
I'll be far away

Rick crossed his arms when the man started singing. It wasn’t lost on him that Negan could actually sing, his voice deep but smooth. It was always songs about blue eyes or riding a horse.

“Just stop Negan, you know I play even. There’s nothing here.”

“You hurt me Rick, now I get the feeling you don't’ like my singing.” Negan clutched his heart in mock pain.

The problem was Rick liked it too much.

“I have thangs to do Negan, more important that entertaining you.”

“Thangs Rick? Thangs? You mean things you country hick. Fine, I’ll be moseying along then.”

Rick was the one this time to watch an ass while it walked away. He wanted to kill him.  
\----——————————————————  
“Shaney? Where are you hiding?” Negan sing songed.

Shane heard him of course but he had to play hard to get so he went behind a house and nailed down the bottom step Mrs. Jones had been complaining about for two weeks now.

Negan started singing about brown eyes of all things and stopped to look over Shane who was hammering away.

“I can find something to hammer myself.”

Shane pretended to not hear the comment and worked harder on the small task.

“My wife used to say I could talk over a bulldozer!” Negan screamed.

“Oh hey Negan.” Shane didn’t turn and took out another nail.

“Cute.” Negan spat, Shane was a liar and acting came easy.

Shane stilled his hammering when Negan gripped his shoulder to speak low next to him. “Why don’t you go next door and show me what else those hands can do?”

Shane finished his job quite hurriedly then went next door to the vacant house.

“Kneel.”

“Fuck you!” Shane stepped back.

“No, that’s my job now be a good little boy and suck my dick.”

“Suck mine.” Shaen grumbled.

“Maybe one day, I bet you would be better than my wives at it, look at those lips, only made for dick sucking.”

Shane liked fooling around but hated Negan’s big mouth so he turned, he was going to get some snacks because Negan’s long winded innuendos wouldn’t stop for a while but he groaned when firm hands pushed him down. Negan’s hardness pressed against his back and gentle hands rubbed along his neck.

“Come on baby, let’s have a good time. If that ass of yours works as hard as it did last time it’s gonna be easier on your merry little group.”

“I ain’t no whore! I’m not giving it up to save them.”

“Well yeah, it’s obvious you only like a few of them, you're like me. Selfish. So from one selfish dude to another show me what I want.” Negan thrusted his hips.

Shane groaned when Negan came to his front and pressed a boot against his dick. “Now crawl to the sofa now.”

His dick twitched, with only one option he turned around crawling to it, putting a palm on the soft cushion to crawl onto it.

“No uh uh. Did I say get on it?” 

Negan pulled out handcuffs and Shane gulped, leaking in his pants. 

“I want you to stand up and strip, sit back down in that same exact spot then show me your hot little hole. Keep watch of your time because you know exactly how long I want it to take.”

Shen knew precisely how long he liked to watch him undress and show off his ass, Negan was a particular person and grumbling he stripped taking exactly three minutes then dropped down and spread out his cheeks, jiggling his ass as Negan moaned and stroked his dick to the display.

It only made him perk up more spreading his ass and withering, his legs spreading wide for his hanging dick.

“Damn Shane, you get me harder than the girls.”

Negan fished out a small bottle of lube from his pocket and squirted it on a the beginning of Shane’s crack, rubbing the slick into Shane’s golden flesh and spreading his wet fingers down his cheeks. Shane breathed in steadily gasping when Negan rubbed his fingers at his hole. Pulling those fingers back Negan oured more lube on and circled Shane’s rim before pressing two digits in. 

“Taking it like a champ. Hmm so nice to me.” Negan cooed adding a third finger.

Shane’s precum dripped onto the wooden floor, his ass welcoming the intrusion. Negan scissored them wide pressing a fourth in and Shane bit his lip as he bucked back.

“Bad puppy!” Negan slapped his rear then plunged the fingers deeper.

“Negan.” Shane whispered out.

He groaned when cold metal slapped on his one wrist cuffing him to the sofa leg. Pulling on it experimentally he groaned at the limited freedom it gave him, he stayed mute when Negan widened his walls more, pressing his dick in to the hilt.

Firm heavy smacks against his ass made his eyes roll back, Negan’s shaft glazed his prostate him as he moaned out. It was brutal, too fast. Negan pinched his nipples, still bruised from their last encounter and tugged fast on his length before neglecting it. The cuffs dug into his skin as he tried to make Negan’s dick slip in again and Negan laughed; smacking his thighs hard before pressing just his tip in and out in a continued phase of teasing.

“You take only what I give you.” Negan circled his slit then let go to thrust in again.

Shane never leaked like this, only for Negan and he willed the fingers to touch his nipples again. They didn't’ and instead Negan brushed against his prostate softly before picking up the pace again.

He groaned when he felt Negan cum deep inside his walls and pull out, his creamy dick dragging his substance all the way down his ass as he pulled out.

“Ask me.”

Shane whined.

“Come on Shaney just ask me. It’s that simple.”

Shane closed his eyes yanking on the cuffs. Negan smacked his ass then rubbed as his messy hole, a finger dragging across his balls had him caving.

“Negan can I please cum?”

Grinning like a cheshire cat Negan uncuffed him just to turn him around and damn cuff him back. Shane leaned up into Negan’s searing kiss, huffing at the rough knibbles to his lips. His dick twitched when a tongue licked across his abused nipples lapping around his entire areola before biting down hard enough he could bleed.

“Negan!” Shane cried out releasing all over himself.

The Savior leaned back and took it all in. “I didn't’ even touch you, you needy little bitch.”

His blush still crimson, he watched Negan dress then walk to the door. 

“Negan! What are you doing! Uncuff me!”

All he got was an amused chuckle as the door slammed shut.  
-——————————————————————-  
Daryl was cutting meat into cubes trying not to get nervous.

“Hey darling.”

He heard The Savior walking up to him for five minutes now with his stealth hearing, the scent of pine, leather, and cigarettes filtered through the summer air and he sniffed cutting more cubes.

“Miss me?”

Daryl was rewarded with a soft kiss to the back of his head then one landed on his shoulder before Negan, being taller than him, propped his head on top of that very same shoulder and looked down.

“You make gutting a deer and packaging it look easy. So gifted, kick ass for what God’s left us.”

Daryl blushed. 

“It’s easy.” He justified.

“No, none of that bullshit Daryl. See any of those smooth as a baby’s ass’ dick heads helping out?”

Daryl shrugged then sniffed again putting some meat away and dicing more up.

“Here.” Negan placed a bottle of cold medicine at the far corner of the table. “That’s for you to sleep, I heard a little birdie say you were struggling with that at night.”

“‘Tis nothing.” Daryl rasped.

“You better use it all and no sharing. That’s a Papa Negan order.”

Nodding in agreement he relaxed into Negan’s chest, large hands wrapped around his waist as he kept on with the meat.

“Let me cook you some real italian with that meat. I’ll make any dish you want.”

Three months ago that would be enough to make Daryl hiss like a cat and run away but he already had Negan's leftovers every week, nothing fresh though.

“I tell you what, we are gonna tell Ricky I want to have a little meeting with you and then I’ll just cook for you, bring some wine, maybe some flowers.”

“Shut up.” The hunter gruffed.

“It’s a date.” Negan squeezed him once from behind then walked off.

Daryl smiled, that was fine to do with no witnesses.

Negan would be cooking for him on his next visit, he knew this for sure and it would taste great. He couldn’t admit to himself that he looked forward to the praise more.  
-—————————————————————-  
“Are you done messing with my people?” Rick scoffed watching Negan who seemed too pleased.

“You mean my employees.” Negan bit back. “Tell me how does it feel knowing that I snuck into your home just now and stole your last package of twinkies?”

Rick paled then glowered as Negan pulled a box out from underneath his jacket.

“Ricky that was a shit hiding place but I left you the Reese’s cup.”

“Give it back!”

“No!” Negan dangled the box over Rick’s head laughing when he jumped.

“I hate you.”

Negan chose then to caress the side of cheek, then stroke the curls nearby. Mocha stared into his soul with content. Too pretty teeth grinning down at him making him feel like goo. 

“No you don’t.” Negan said with conviction.

Rick stomped behind him like a child, crossing his eyes and scowling. The gate opened and then Negan turned tapping his head thinking of something he surely forgotten.

“Oh shit. Wait a minute.”

He walked off hearing the gate close and Rick following behind, the man was watching his ass so he walked slower, pushing it up. When Rick exhaled a cough he knew it was a success.

Shane pulled on the cuffs frantically when he heard two sets of steps go up the porch steps, 

“Fuck you Negan.” He whispered, hushing at Rick’s voice.

“What are you doing?” Rick sassed, he sounded plenty huffy.

Negan, nothing but amused leaned back. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Shane squirmed, this didn’t look good.

The shoes outside did a little dance, voices he couldn't’ hear anymore.

“Rick shut up and walk off MY damn porch!” Negan screamed then opened the door.

Rick tried to peek inside but the door almost slammed on his nose.

“My good baby.” 

Negan cooed and uncuffed him, kissing his chafed wrists then his lips. 

“Fuck you, leaving me. Someone could have caught me. How would I explain that shit?”

“You wouldn’t have a good enough excuse. “ Negan smirked then kissed him once more.

“Two days, pickup. I’m making a meal for Daryl and if you are a real good boy I’ll give you the leftovers. Sneak out the back window because Rick’s like a damn dog with a bone.”

Negan sauntered back out as Shane rubbed his wrists.

“Daryl?” He whispered only to himself trying to piece it together.

At the gates Rick glared trying to figure out what Negan did in their spare house, maybe Shane saw something to clue him in. Though his friend was acting shifty these days and Daryl just seemed kind of damn happy. Things were shit weird Rick thought.

Dwight cranked up the car when Negan hopped in.

It was damn hot, Rick needed a shower but he had too much to do, maybe he would take a short one and wank off, thinking of someone no one could know he liked.

“Oh Ricky?” Negan sung, his head halfway out the window.

Turning around he waited for the usual insult that was hurled his way before Negan left, about his tiny dick or the stick up his prude ass. Pinching the bridge of his nose he walked over not ready for another insult.

“What?” He asked with laced venom.

Negan pushed himself more out the small window and beamed, Rick saw a box of unopened twinkies being offered. He didn’t want to take the bait but caught himself taking the box and ignoring fingers that traced over his leaving behind a ghostly tingle.. 

“You earned them and if you are a good boy next visit I’ll make you a chocolate cake, homemade by mwah.”

Rick didn't know what to say,the wheels spun off without his response, Negan gone but his impression firmly imprinted on three men in Alexandria. 

Frustrated to no end knowing that cake would never come Rick went home to shower, more to masturbate in peace. Closing the door behind him he opened the box figuring it was a prank and probably now filled with shit. Instead he stared in a constipated like state at a box full of fresh twinkies.

And on Tuesday Daryl would be fed, Shane fucked until he was raw and tender, and Rick? Well he would find himself eating two slices of chocolate cake after a stupidly handsome and aggravating man left the premises. 

All because Negan liked what he liked and always kept his word.


End file.
